


thru the wintertime

by midnightweeds



Series: twenty five days of xmas [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Holidays, Kissing, Minor Swearing, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: you and murasakibara grab holiday drinks and cuddle in bed
Relationships: Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader
Series: twenty five days of xmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042821
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	thru the wintertime

**Author's Note:**

> just fluff bc it's december  
> also posted on my tumblr, midnightweeds

"n/N - chin," Murasakibara pouts, his arms wrapping around you from behind. "Too cold," he rests his chin on your head. "Let’s go home."

You reach up, one hand gripping his wrist as you lean into him. "Don't you want something warm for the walk back?"

He makes a noncommital sound that causes you to smile as you tilt your head up in a silent request for a kiss. He lifts his chin, finger drawing along the length of your jaw as he guides you into a kiss over your shoulder. It's quick, his lips soft and cold against yours, but he doesn't pull away when it's over. He hovers for a moment, peppermint candy cane breath dancing on your lips.

"This was on your list, wasn't it?" He asks before finally pulling away. His chin returns to the top of your head as he wraps his arms around your shoulders again.

You roll your eyes, laughing when he penguin-marches you forward in line. "Just because it's on my list doesn't mean I wrote it... and if I remember correctly, it's _your_ shitty handwriting that spells out 'holiday drinks on the walk back to Yosen' on our winter bucket list."

"You're wrong."

"Should we call Himuro and ask him to check? I'm pretty sure I left it on your desk."

He sighs, loud and dramatic. "So mean to me, n/N-chin. S’not fair."

"Yeah," you say, false sympathy in your as you all step up to the counter. "So sorry, baby - may I have one grande gingerbread latte and a venti caramel brûlée. Five pumps of extra caramel and extra toppings, too."

Your boyfriend lets you go long enough for you all to make your way over to the drink station. His hands slip into the pockets of your puffer as you all wait, his chin returning to the top of your head.

"Can I go to your dorm when we get back?"

"Of course, babe."

.

Despite your drinks to keep you warm, Murasakibara mumbles complaints on the way back to campus, his cheeks flushed and nose red as snowflakes catch on his lashes.

"You're so pretty," you cut him off, smiling behind your scarf.

He side-eyes you before reaching over to ruffle your hair, complaining about the snow accumulation when his glove comes away wet.

"I told you to put your hood up, n/N-chin. You'll catch a cold," he tells you, his tone sour and soft.

Before you can dust your hair off, he shoos your hand away and does it himself, tugging your hood over your head soon after. "What good are you if you're sick?"

"Oh, and _I’m_ mean?" You ask, knowing he doesn't mean anything by his teasing.

He offers a childish laugh, his arm slinking over your shoulder. "Yeah. How are you supposed to keep me warm if your coughing and your nose is all runny?"

"I'll have a fever, so I'll be nice and hot."

He actually laughs, shaking his head as he takes a sip of his drink. "Smartass."

.

By the time you make it back to Yosen, the snow is coming down harder, leaving you all cold and wet despite being dressed for the weather.

You both strip out of your outer layers and hang them in your bathroom to dry.

You change into a t-shirt and some sweatpants after fishing out a pair he keeps at yours for moments like these.

"Hoodie," he reminds you as he climbs into your bed. You grab one that you 'borrowed' from him at some point, tossing it to him before you climb in with him. As soon as he's pulled it on, he's pulling you into him, fitting his large body into yours as you lay facing each other. He cuddles into your chest, sighing in content when you draw your arms around him.

"I'll go back to my dorm soon," he mumbles, cold hands sneaking under your shirt.

"Atsushi!" You exclaim as you attempt to wiggle out of his embrace.

He laughs, strong arms holding firm. "You promised," he reminds you as he attempts to snuggle closer. "You keep me warm. I kill the bugs."

You groan; but, your legs tangle with his all the same. "Not a fair deal. You don't suffer from killing - ugh! Atsushi!" You complain when he pinches you.

"My conscious suffers."

"You're such a liar," you pluck him. "I know you, you sadistic little shit."

"n/N-chin. It’s the holiday season. You’re supposed to be nice."

"Whatever. It’s December first."

"Uh-huh. You love me," he teases, a lazy smile in his voice.

"Don't remind me," you bemoan before pressing a kiss to his hair, your eyes falling closed as you relax into the cocoon of warmth he’s created on your bed.

"So warm, y/N-chin. So good for me," he sleepily mumbles, causing you to laugh.

"Yeah, ok. I'll keep you nice and warm through the wintertime, Atsu."

"Good," tells you. And then, "y/N?"

"Mm?"

He presses a kiss to your neck, nose dragging along your skin as he breathes you in. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> x,  
> weeds


End file.
